La météo selon John Watson
by HaruKuro
Summary: Quelques drabbles sur la météo et John.


**La météo selon John Watson**

**Pluie**

John poussa un énième soupir en regardant la pluie s'abattre sur la campagne londonienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, remarqua que depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé il s'était écoulé en tout et pour tout sept misérables minutes et il soupira de nouveau, mais par le nez. Sherlock ne disait rien, à côté de lui, et observait le paysage devant lui sans dire un mot.

Cela faisait trente-deux minutes exactement qu'ils attendaient à côté d'une station de bus pour être ramené à la capitale britannique. Ils étaient venus voir Mycroft sous les menaces cachées de celui-ci et avaient passé quelques jours mémorables chez le frère aîné du détective consultant. Quelques jours à ne plus résoudre d'enquêtes, quelques jours loin de Moriarty, quelques jours à subir les querelles puériles entre les deux frères Holmes pour John. Il n'avait rien dit, évidemment, l'habitude comme il aimait le penser avec force, et il s'était plongé dans une lecture passionnante de nombreux ouvrages que possédait le « gouvernement britannique ».

Évidemment, en pleine nuit, il retrouvait Sherlock. Après tout ils partageaient la même chambre depuis, quoi, trois mois maintenant ? Il ne fallait pas parler du lit... Alors, oui, il lui pardonnait ses écarts avec son aîné et le lui faisait comprendre par bien des moyens.

Et là, le jour du départ pour Londres, un mot de Mycroft disant qu'il avait dû partir en catastrophe pour une affaire urgente. Un bulletin d'informations disant que les taxis faisaient grève dans la majorité des villes anglaises. La ligne de train partant du plus proche village en travaux. Que restait-il à nos deux héros pour rentrer à Londres et ne pas faire attendre plus longuement Lestrade sur un problème que son pauvre cerveau n'arrivait pas à résoudre ? Oui, le bus.

Prendre le bus ne gênait nullement John. Il s'en fichait carrément, il avait l'habitude des transports en commun. Mais attendre le véhicule sous la pluie, ça, c'était déjà plus agaçant et déprimant. Sherlock n'avait fait aucune réflexion là-dessus, il avait juste marmonné en faisant sa valise une quelconque malédiction pour Mycroft et qu'il ne fallait pas que ce dernier s'étonne si ses intestins jouaient de la samba dans les jours qui venaient. John avait simplement écarquillé les yeux et s'en était retourné à ses caleçons, ne voulant pas en savoir davantage.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de vie. Le brun baissa les yeux gris vert vers ceux gris bleu du soldat et esquissa un faible sourire.

-Ça va ? demanda le médecin en se balançant sur ses jambes pour éviter une quelconque douleur musculaire.

-Disons que ça pourrait être pire.

-Pire que d'attendre plus d'une demi-heure sous la pluie ?

-Oui. On pourrait apprendre que le bus a tout bonnement décidé de faire grève, lui aussi. Et que nous soyons obligés de retourner chez Mycroft pour avoir un minimum de confort.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pire que notre situation de maintenant, dit au bout d'un silence John.

-Passer une journée de plus là-bas me retourne l'estomac. J'ai très rarement envie de rendre mon petit-déjeuner.

-Tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner à cause du message de Lestrade, fit remarquer le blond en regardant un filet d'eau passer devant ses chaussures.

-Bonne déduction.

La fierté pointait dans la voix de Sherlock. Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de John et sa main s'enroula autour de celle du brun.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas très malin de ta part de refuser un parapluie de Mycroft, ajouta le plus petit en soupirant.

-Et lui être redevable ? Jamais de la vie, dit catégoriquement l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis ton blouson est très bien.

John se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Il admira son vêtement, étendu au-dessus de leurs têtes, et soupira à nouveau en se disant qu'il allait devoir passer la journée en pull.

Il sentit quelque chose de doux se poser autour de son cou. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Sherlock ne lui tenait plus la main. De la sienne il toucha le tissu pour savoir ce que c'était.

-Sherlock ?

-Aucune réflexion, John. Un prêté pour un rendu.

Le médecin ne dit rien. Il sourit davantage et enroula l'écharpe de son compagnon autour de sa gorge découverte.

-Merci.

-Mh.

John n'aimait pas vraiment la pluie. Mais, à l'abri sous son blouson avec Sherlock, ça ne lui parut pas si désagréable que cela.

**Soleil**

Le soleil était rare en hiver. Il était un brin plus présent au printemps, écrasant et trop lumineux en été, agréable et doux en automne.

John avait toujours réagi différemment face au soleil. Il l'acceptait avec joie lorsqu'il se réveillait de bonne humeur le matin ou qu'il se sentait en forme. Il l'avait maudit durant la guerre en Afghanistan. Il l'avait regardé d'un mauvais œil lorsqu'il était rentré au pays. Il n'y faisait plus attention durant une enquête avec son colocataire.

Et là, en ce dimanche matin, alors qu'ils avaient bouclé une enquête sous le service du détective inspecteur Dimmock, John regardait Sherlock endormi sur le dos. Il admirait les fins rayons dorés passant par les stores pas complètement clos jouer sur la peau pâle de son compagnon. Les paillettes ambrées dansant doucement dans l'air se déposaient parfois sur l'albâtre qui recouvrait la chair du détective. Là où la lumière se posait, l'ivoire brillait et John était tant absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas l'œil discret et encore ensommeillé du brun sur lui.

Allongé sur le côté, le corps redressé et calé sur un coude, le soldat tendit sa main libre vers le grain couleur neige pour le caresser du bout des doigts. D'abord timidement, puis il regarda sa peau plus foncée sur celle plus claire. Il laissa ses yeux émerveillés toucher les rayons solaires qui passaient sur son bronzage, puis sur l'opaline qui parcourait la chair de Sherlock. Il remonta doucement ses doigts vers une tache de couleur plus foncée, plus rose, et toucha sa douceur en frissonnant. C'était si agréable, si tendre, si délicat. Il sourit faiblement et remonta ses yeux au visage éveillé du détective. Celui-ci ne dit rien, le regarda longuement en sortant peu à peu des profondeurs du sommeil.

John fut fasciné par la luminosité qui offrait aux prunelles de Sherlock une couleur magnifique. Le gris de ses iris allait sur un vert très clair et donnait le tournis au médecin. Le soleil qui atteignait les mèches brunes leur offraient une nuance de cuivre. Il se lécha les lèvres et partit embrasser son sociopathe préféré qui répondit suavement au baiser.

John aimait le soleil quand il touchait Sherlock. Il avait l'impression que la carapace froide de son compagnon fondait sous ses rayons puissants.

**Orage**

John n'avait jamais craint l'orage. Enfant, se souvenait-il, il adorait se percher à la fenêtre, posé sa tête ronde sur ses avant-bras cachés sous les manches de son haut de pyjama pour regarder les éclairs traverser le ciel furtivement. Branches mortes lumineuses éclairant les cieux l'espace d'une seconde. Il aimait le grondement sourd et impérieux du tonnerre. Il était émerveillé par les lourds nuages noir violacé, par la chaleur qui l'entourait, par la pluie qui ne venait pas tout de suite.

Au fil du temps cette fascination n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Elle s'était un peu approfondie mais sans plus. John regardait toujours les nuages sombres avec cette lueur de respect et d'adoration dans les yeux. La même que lorsque son colocataire disait à toute vitesse les indices sur la vie d'une personne à partir de quelques détails anodins. Penché par la fenêtre ouverte John admirait le spectacle naturel avec un tel sérieux et un tel ravissement que Sherlock, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire jusqu'ici de la météo (à part pour une enquête), se levait du canapé pour s'approcher de son ami et regarder avec lui le ballet des éclairs au-dessus de la ville.

La main qui s'enroulait autour de celle de John lui arrachait un sourire. Le médecin remarqua, d'ailleurs, au bout d'un an et trois mois passés avec le détective consultant, que chaque fois qu'ils avaient une dispute quelconque et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus pendant un temps, boudant chacun dans leur coin (enfin, Sherlock boudant sur le canapé et John fulminant près de la fenêtre), l'orage les rapprochait toujours. Et ils se disaient pardon en écoutant les éclats du tonnerre, en observant les striures lumineuses qui se détachaient de l'obscurité des nuages.

Tout du moins chaque fois qu'il y avait un orage. Lorsque le temps restait pluvieux ou grisâtre, Sherlock « s'excusait » en lui ordonnant de revenir parce que Lestrade avait une nouvelle enquête ou John « demandait pardon » en lançant un regard au brun qui, à un moment, tournait la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Les yeux se rencontraient, les sourires se dévoilaient et ils enterraient la hache de la querelle pour un temps.

**Neige**

John associait généralement la neige au froid. Au silence, aussi. À la paix. Au calme.

Assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée il attendait. Il attendait Sherlock, qui était dans la salle de bain, car ils devaient partir. Partir pour rendre visite à la famille du détective. Ce serait la première fois que John rencontrerait les parents de son compagnon et il appréhendait cette rencontre.

Il était toujours en bons termes avec Mycroft. Ils se tenaient au courant l'un l'autre de Sherlock. Certes John disait toujours ce qu'il pensait au plus vieux des deux Holmes, certes il répondait toujours présent dès que le Royaume-Uni était menacé, certes il répondait aussi aux messages de l'aîné lorsque le cadet refusait de le faire. Et le pire, selon lui, était qu'il acceptait tout cela sans rechigner.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Trop de blanc, trop de silence. John n'avait jamais apprécié la neige. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu trop peu de batailles de boules de neige dans son enfance. Peut-être parce que le seul bonhomme de neige qu'il avait fait avait été retrouvé, le lendemain, en morceaux et en bouillie. Peut-être parce que sa sœur avait eu son accident de voiture à cause de cette période hivernale, route trop glissante, pas de chaines sur les roues, trop de flocons qui se déversaient sur la campagne londonienne. John soupira. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et vit Sherlock entrer dans le salon en faisant la moue. Il était encore mécontent du fait de devoir quitter la capitale pour se rendre chez ses parents.

John se leva en souriant gentiment et prit son blouson dans le hall d'entrée. Madame Hudson était partie voir de la famille. Il était fin prêt et Sherlock prenait vraiment son temps pour enfiler son écharpe, comme un enfant qui rechignait à sortir. Il leva les yeux au plafond, mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'humecta les lèvres pendant que le détective enfilait enfin son manteau.

-Dis-moi, John.

-Oui ?

-Ne serait-il pas dangereux de laisser le feu dans la cheminée alors que nous partons pour quatre jours ?

John fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche en se rendant compte de son oubli et se rendit au salon en grimpant les marches deux à deux. Sa mission accomplie il vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié (la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rendus chez Mycroft Sherlock avait « oublié » son ordinateur portable et s'en était plaint au beau milieu de la route, alors que cela faisait une heure et demi qu'ils roulaient) puis il redescendit pour voir Sherlock l'attendre, les mains dans les poches.

Le médecin prit leurs deux valises sans rien dire et suivit le détective au dehors. Il referma la porte à clefs, se tourna et fit attention au perron verglacé avant de se diriger vers la voiture que leur avait apprêté le frère de son colocataire. La neige recouvrait doucement le trottoir et ses gros flocons tombaient depuis dix minutes. D'ici vingt il y aurait déjà cinq centimètres qui mouilleraient les bas de pantalons et les chaussettes des passants.

Installés dans le véhicule qui se mit en route, John demanda pourquoi Sherlock lui avait fait la remarque de la cheminée.

-Oh ! ce n'est pas grand chose. Je n'ai juste pas envie de donner une occasion à mon frère de séjourner de nouveau chez lui.

-Je me disais bien, aussi, dit doucement le blond et souriant. Mais ça m'étonne de toi de penser à quelque chose d'aussi futile que le feu d'une cheminée.

-C'est en oubliant les plus petits détails insignifiants d'une vie que l'on fonce droit dans le mur, remarqua justement le brun en haussant les épaules. Et qu'une enquête n'est pas menée à son terme, ajouta-t-il en soupirant en repensant à Lestrade et son équipe de « bras cassés », comme il aimait le souligner.

John regarda le paysage londonien défiler derrière la vitre. Toute cette neige lui donnait des frissons. Même si le chauffage avait été mis dans la voiture.

Il accepta volontiers la main de Sherlock autour de la sienne, chaude et rassurante. Il ne sursauta qu'à moitié lorsque le détective la mit dans la poche de son manteau. John remarqua le gant que tenait son compagnon dans sa main libre.

Il avait « oublié », lui, les gants que madame Hudson lui avait offert au Noël dernier sur sa table de chevet. Il aimait les réactions de Sherlock quand il avait froid. C'était toujours silencieux mais toujours chaleureux. Elles entraient en contraste parfait avec son comportement habituel. Avec le froid qu'il dégageait. Avec le froid de l'hiver.


End file.
